Mi Dispiace
by ciocarlie
Summary: "Kau akan tahu apa yang akan kukatakan saat melihat ini—ah tidak, kau tidak akan menemukannya karena aku akan kembali dan menemuimu secepatnya." —D18 / Happy D18's Day!


**Title : **Mi Dispiace

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Angst / Romance

**Pairing : **D18

**Based Story : **King 2 Hearts (Episode 19)

**Disclaimed : **KHR © Amano Akira

**Dedicated for D18's Days**

"Kenapa kau berada disini Haneuma—" menatap pria berambut kuning yang tampak tersenyum sambil berjalan kearah pemuda bergelar Kumo no Sugosha Vongola itu, "—kau tahu kalau berbahaya bagimu kemari bukan? Musuh mengincar kami."

"Colpa Famiglia? Mereka benar-benar menyusahkan—aku jadi tidak bisa melindungi muridku yang manis ini deh," menghela nafas, Dino tampak menatap Hibari yang sudah melemparkan tonfanya tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Aku tidak perlu dilindungi, aku bukan muridmu, dan aku tidak manis—" menatap tajam kearah sang Don Cavallone yang tampak mengusap kepalanya sambil tertawa, "—lagipula yang kumaksud bukan itu. Bukankah Cavallone diduga bersekongkol dengan mereka untuk menjatuhkan Vongola?"

…

"Apakah kau percaya padaku—Kyouya?" berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping Hibari yang saat itu tampak membiarkannya. Tidak menatapnya, Hibari tampak menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan menutup matanya.

"Aku hanya percaya pada bukti—selama tidak ada bukti, terpaksa aku mempercayaimu," mendengar nada dingin itu Dino hanya tertawa dan menggerakkan tangannya. Mengusap rambut Hibari dan membuatnya menoleh ke arah Dino, "aku tidak akan berbohong—tidak padamu. Aku melakukan semuanya untukmu, makanya percayalah padaku apapun yang terjadi."

Hibari tampak membulatkan matanya, menatap ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh pria yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Beberapa minggu lagi Tsuna dan aku akan menemui Colpa Famiglia—" tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Hibari, senang karena pemuda itu tampaknya mau melakukan apa yang ia inginkan meskipun ia tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, "—semuanya akan selesai setelah ini…"

…

"Kalau kau ingin aku mempercayaimu—buktikan," Hibari menggerakkan tangannya, menarik dasi yang tergantung di leher Dino dan menariknya. Mengecup pipi Dino secara tiba-tiba membuat sang Don Cavallone tampak terkejut dan menjauhkan wajahnya, "kembalilah, buktikan kalau kau tidak terlibat."

…

"Ya—aku berjanji padamu, aku akan kembali—dan saat itu, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu!" semburat merah terlihat di wajahnya saat itu, sementara sang pemuda hanya tersenyum tipis dan saling berpandangan.

"Kyouya…" Dino tampak menggerakkan tangannya sekali lagi—mengusap pipi sang Cloud Guardian dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengecup bibir marun pemuda itu dengan lembut—hingga ia sadar apa yang sedang ia lakukan dan segera melepaskannya.

"A—apa yang kulakukan," gelagapan, Dino tampak mundur perlahan dan menatap pada pemuda itu yang tampak hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Mengira pemuda itu marah membuat Dino semakin panik, "K—Kyouya maafkan aku!"

"Boss sudah waktunya—"

"A—ah baiklah Romario!" menoleh pada Hibari yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, Dino tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain meninggalkannya, "a—aku akan meminta maaf lagi setelah aku kembali. Jadi tunggulah Kyouya!"

…

Sosok pria itu menghilang, meninggalkan Hibari Kyouya sendirian sebelum ia mendongak dan wajahnya tampak memerah.

"Kembalilah—Haneuma…"

…

"Ia tewas—"

Satu kalimat, dua kata yang keluar dari mulut sang Vongola Decimo—atau sebut saja Neo Vongola Primo. Cukup untuk membuat pemuda berambut raven itu tampak menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau—"

"Hibari-san, Dino-san… ia tewas…" menutup matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tsunayoshi Sawada mencoba untuk tidak menatap pemuda yang ada di depannya. Ia tahu hubungan mereka berdua, ia tahu kalau kabar ini tidak akan mungkin membuat Hibari sama seperti dulu lagi, "maafkan aku…"

"Aku tidak suka kau berbohong padaku Sawada Tsunayoshi—katakan yang sebenarnya—"

"Hibari-Hibari!" suara itu membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan Hibird yang tampak terbang ke arahnya. Ia menyuruh sang burung untuk mengikuti Don Cavallone itu pergi—dan ia yang akan mengatakan sesungguhnya—kalau Dino—

"Hibari, maaf! Hibari, maaf!"

—ia masih hidup…

Dino Cavallone masih hidup, karena ia berjanji pada pemuda itu untuk kembali.

Ia tidak akan mungkin berbohong—ia sudah berjanji akan kembali dan ia berkata ia tidak akan mungkin berbohong padanya.

"Maaf…"

…

Pertemuan itu berakhir dengan kacau, walaupun sudah memperikannya—keadaannya tidak pernah bisa terlihat sekacau ini. Dino tampak mengacungkan pistol kearahnya, dan sang Antagonis tampak tersenyum puas.

"D—Dino-san…"

"Maaf Tsuna," tatapannya tampak tajam dan dingin—tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya. Tsuna menoleh pada sang pemimpin Colpa Famiglia yang menjadi musuhnya saat ini, "aku harus melakukan ini…"

"Kau terkejut karena famiglia yang paling kau percaya menghianatimu?" tertawa sambil menatap kearah Tsuna yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, "penghianatan memang senjata paling ampuh untuk mengalahkan seseorang…"

"Kenapa kau bisa—"

"Menggunakan ini—" meletakkan sebuah tombol, masih dengan senyuman yang tampak sangat dingin, "—aku sudah menanamkan beberapa bom yang terletak di bawah markas Vongola, aku bisa meledakkannya kapanpun dan ia setuju untuk bekerja sama denganku."

"Kau licik!" Tsuna tampak menatap pada Dino yang menatap matanya, "—Dino-san…"

"Aku harus melakukannya, dengan begitu—aku bisa meyakinkanmu kalau mereka adalah famiglia yang tidak baik," menggerakkan pistolnya dan memindahkan target pada sang Don Colpa. Beberapa orang yang ada di belakangnya juga tampak mengacungkan senjata kearahnya.

Ternyata, beberapa anak buah dari musuh mereka sudah ditangkap dan beberapa anak buah Cavallone masuk dan menyamar. Terima kasih untuk para pengguna Mist Flame yang tampaknya sukses menyembunyikan identitas mereka dengan baik.

"Kau sudah kalah Don Colpa, bom itu sudah ditemukan—terima kasih untuk Mukuro dan juga Ryouhei Sasagawa yang membantu," Dino tampak tersenyum dingin sambil menatap tajam kearah pria tua itu, "kau sudah mengancam Vongola—yang sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu…"

"D—Dino-san, biarkan yang lainnya menangkapnya. Tanganmu gemetar—" Tsuna menyadari tangan Dino yang gemetar, tampak mencoba untuk menenangkan Dino yang tampak ketakutan dan emosi, "—tenang saja, Hibari-san sudah aman…"

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Tidak—Mukuro dan juga onii-san benar-benar menyembunyikannya," Tsuna tampak menatap tajam kearah Don Colpa itu, "tetapi aku percaya pada Dino-san, lebih dari siapapun…"

…

"Hmph," menutup matanya dan tampak membenturkan kepalanya di atas meja seolah tampak menyerah. Semua yang ada di sana tampak mendekat dan mengantisipasi apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh musuh kedua famiglia itu.

"Kukira rencana ini tidak akan berhasil," Dino menghela nafas dan menatap Tsuna yang tampak tertawa dan menepuk pundak Dino.

"Lain kali kau harus mengatakannya padaku Dino-san…"

"Tentu saja—" Dino tertawa dan akan berjalan bersama dengan Tsuna, saat tiba-tiba saja Don Colpa itu mengeluarkan pistol yang ia sembunyikan dibalik meja dan mengarahkannya pada Dino dan juga Tsuna. Tidak ada yang menyangka, dan tidak ada yang mengantisipasi gerakan cepat dari Don Colpa itu.

BANG!

Suara tembakan terdengar menggema di ruangan itu, membuat semuanya terdiam—peluru melesat dan mengenai tubuh Dino yang tampak berada di belakang Tsuna. Mata Tsuna membulat sempurna, menatap Dino yang tampak menatap balik dirinya.

"D—Dino-san?"

Dino tampak menoleh kearah Don Colpa itu yang segera ditahan oleh beberapa anak buah Cavallone. Menatapnya dengan senyuman dingin, tampak puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Kau yang memaksaku melakukan hal kedua ini—kematian salah satu dari kalian, akan menghancurkan yang lainnya…"

Dino yang tadi tampak masih bisa berdiri perlahan limbung sambil memegangi dadanya yang mengeluarkan darah. Tsuna menyadari hal itu, dengan segera menangkap dan mencoba untuk memeriksa keadaan Dino.

"D—Dino-san!" Tsuna menatap luka yang ada di dada Dino dan mencoba untuk menekannya agar darahnya berhenti, "cepat panggil onii-san dan juga guardian lainnya! Panggil Dr. Shamal dan juga ambulance! Dino-san bertahanlah!"

"T—Tsuna," darah tampak keluar dari mulut Dino dan tampak cukup banyak. Tangan Tsunapun sekarang tampak dipenuhi oleh darah dari sang Don Cavallone.

"J—jangan berbicara dulu Dino-san!" terbatuk dan darah yang keluar semakin banyak, tangan Tsuna tampak gemetar karena itu semua, "ti—tidak, Dino-san bertahanlah! Hei, dimana onii-san dan juga Dr. Shamal!"

"H—hei…"

"Se—seharusnya aku biarkan saja kau menembaknya Dino-san, maafkan aku—maaf…" menunduk, air mata Tsuna tampak mengalir begitu saja sambil tetap memegang figur kakaknya itu semakin erat, "bertahanlah Dino-san, semua akan baik-baik saja…"

"T—tidak Tsuna, aku senang kau menghentikanku," tersenyum lemah sambil menatap Tsuna yang tampak bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Dino, "kau—tidak pernah berubah. Kau tetap adikku yang polos, namun kuat… ka—kau tidak akan membiarkanku membunuh seseorang."

…

"A—aku senang karena kau tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu," nafasnya seolah tercekat, Tsuna bisa melihat darah yang semakin menggenangi tempat itu. Ia tidak bisa menghentikannya—karena ia tahu kalau Dino tidak akan memiliki waktu yang lama, "a—ahaha, ketakutanku kalau kau akan berubah, sa—at kau menjadi boss Vongola tidak terbukti…"

"Dino-san, apa yang harus kukatakan pada Hibari-san…" kata Tsuna lirih sambil memejamkan matanya. Dino tampak menatap pada Tsuna—sebelum senyumannya memudar. Tatapan matanya kosong dan menatap kearah lainnya.

"Kyouya—aku ingin bertemu dengannya," mencengkram pakaian Tsuna, membuat noda darah mengotori kemeja putih milik Don Vongola itu, "aku sudah berjanji padanya—akan menemuinya… kembali dengan selamat…"

"Kalau begitu bertahanlah Dino-san!"

"Aku tidak ingin mati—aku masih belum mengatakannya pada Kyouya," senyuman itu tercipta lagi, namun disertai dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Matanya tampak kosong menatap pada sesuatu yang seolah berada disana.

"_Dino—kembali!" _suara kepakan itu tampak terdengar saat itu bebarengan dengan suara burung kuning yang tampak terbang. Dino—walaupun ia tidak bisa melihat jelas tetapi ia tampak tersenyum mengetahui hewan itu pasti mengikutinya karena suruhan tuannya.

"Hi—bird… katakan pada Kyouya… ma—maafkan aku…" Tsuna bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Dino yang melemah, membuatnya semakin panik. Suara langkah kaki dan juga suara Gokudera yang tampak semakin dekat membuatnya tidak putus asa. Ryouhei pasti bersama dengan mereka, "—maafkan aku…"

…

Tangan yang menggenggam kemeja Tsuna tampak melonggar hingga akhirnya tidak menggenggam apapun, terjatuh di atas tubuh yang sudah tidak bernafas itu.

"D—Dino-san…!"

…

Pemakaman Dino dilaksanakan di markas Cavallone, semua orang menghadirinya. Semua anak buahnya, dan Tsuna serta semua guardiannya—selain Hibari. Tsuna tidak memaksanya untuk datang, karena ia tahu akan sangat menyakitkan untuk melihat seseorang yang penting dalam hidup tewas begitu saja.

"Decimo-sama…" Tsuna menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. Menemukan salah satu anggota Cavallone menghampirinya. Membungkuk hormat, Tsuna segera menghentikannya dan menatap pemuda itu, "—apakah Hibari-sama tidak ada?"

"Hibari-san tidak mengikuti pemakaman Dino-san, ada apa?"

…

"Boss—menitipkan sesuatu pada saya untuk diberikan pada Hibari-sama…" Tsuna menyadari kalau orang itu membawa sebuah kotak hitam seperti brankas kecil di tangannya. Tsuna tampak terdiam, menutup matanya sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku akan membawamu padanya…"

…

"Boss memberitahuku tentang semua rencana yang ia jalani—" Tsuna membiarkan anak buah Cavallone itu menemui Hibari sendirian. Dan saat sampai di kamar Hibari, pria itu tampak langsung berhadapan dengan Hibari yang tampak sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya.

"Ia meminta padaku—untuk memberikan ini pada anda jika terjadi sesuatu padanya…" mata Hibari yang sebelum itu tidak terlihat hidup kali ini tampak sedikit bereaksi, menoleh pada sebuah kotak brankas yang ada di depannya.

"Sedikit yang mengetahui rencana boss—bahkan Romario-san sekalipun," menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak berani menatap sang Cloud Guardian, "boss tahu kalau akan ada kemungkinan ia tewas hari itu. Tetapi, sampai terakhirpun ia mencoba untuk meyakinkan kami dan juga dirinya, kalau beliau akan kembali dengan selamat…"

Mata Hibari masih belum terlepas dari brankas kecil itu—sebelum tangannya menyentuh benda itu.

"Kodenya—Kau tahu kodenya bukan?"

"Ah iya, 9805—" Hibari mendengar empat angka itu yang tampak terhenti, "—maaf saya lupa dua angka terakhir…" anak buah Dino itu tampak mencoba untuk mencari catatan yang ia bawa tadi. Hibari sendiri tampak menatap kotak kecil itu, tangannya bergerak dan menekan angka sebelum orang itu berbicara.

'980505'

Suara pik halus menandakan kotak brankas itu terbuka. Sang anak buah tampak menatap sedikit terkejut pada Hibari yang tidak menatapnya.

"Tidak perlu kau lanjutkan, ia seenaknya menggunakan hari ulang tahunku sebagai kode brankas ini…" Hibari tampak mengatakan itu tanpa emosi sedikitpun. Pintu brankas itu tampak terbuka, sebuah box weapon tampak terlihat tergeletak begitu saja di dalamnya,

…

"Kotak itu—" Hibari menatap anak buah Cavallone itu yang tampak menyadari sesuatu, dan Hibari tampak menatap pria itu.

…

"Boss pernah—ah tidak, sering memegang cincin dan kotak itu beberapa minggu sebelum beliau—tewas…" membuka perlahan sebuah ruangan yang tampak kosong, menunjukkan sebuah meja dengan lambang Cavallone dan beberapa barang mewah lainnya, "saya mengira kalau cincin itu adalah benda yang digunakan untuk membuka kotak itu…"

Berjalan memasuki ruangan, anak buah itu tampak membuka sebuah laci dan menunjukkan kotak lainnya yang bukan merupakan box weapon namun hanya kotak cincin biasa.

"Boss memberikan pesan pada saya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah memberikan kotak itu pada anda, dan sepertinya saya tahu maksud beliau—" menatap kotak yang ada di depannya sebelum memberikannya pada Hibari.

…

"Saya permisi dulu, Hibari-san…"

Hibari yang duduk diam di kursi itu tampak hanya diam tidak menjawab apapun perkataan dari pria itu. Menatap sebuah kotak yang tergeletak di depannya, diam sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengambilnya.

KLIK!

Suara cincin itu yang masuk ke dalam lubang kotak tampak terdengar bersamaan dengan kotak yang tampak terbuka saat itu.

"_Spanner, apakah ini sudah berfungsi?" _sebuah hologram yang tampak sangat nyata bisa ia lihat saat itu. Sosok sang Don Cavallone yang sedang berbicara dengan mekanik Vongola itu terdengar seolah ia berada di dekatnya saat ini.

"_Ya, aku akan meninggalkanmu—Vongola memanggilku,"_ terlihat Dino yang tampak mengangguk sambil tertawa pelan. Helaan nafas bahkan bisa terdengar saat itu, dan tampak sang Don Cavallone tersenyum menatap ke depan seolah mengetahui kalau Hibari ada disana.

"_Yo, Kyouya!"_ senyuman yang bahkan ia lihat saat terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan pria itu. Tulus, dan tidak ada kebohongan sedikitpun, _"Sebenarnya aku ingin menulis surat saja untuk hal ini—" _tampak menggaruk kepala belakangnya, Hibari bisa melihat semburat merah yang tampak terlihat jelas di wajah pemuda itu.

"_Tetapi kau tahu aku buruk dalam menulis hal seperti itu bukan?"_ tawanya tampak nyata, terdengar sama seperti saat terakhir kali ia dengar, _"Sebenarnya aku memiliki banyak hal untuk kukatakan—tetapi, untuk sekarang…"_

Senyumannya tampak sedikit memudar, namun segera terlihat lagi walaupun sedikit memudar.

"…_tentang ciuman itu, aku benar-benar minta maaf…"_

Hibari tampak terdiam mendengarnya—ciuman pertama dan juga terakhirnya dari Dino. Entah kenapa—ia tidak bisa menolak dan juga tidak bisa marah padanya saat itu.

"_Aku tahu kau benci hal itu, tetapi… Aku terlalu frustasi dan tidak bisa berfikir apapun karena ini…"_ menghela nafas dan menatap dalam sambil tersenyum, _"Sejak dulu aku ingin melakukannya—mengatakan apa yang harusnya kukatakan. Tetapi, aku tidak ingin sedikit saja kesalahan membuatku kehilanganmu. Maka yang bisa aku lakukan, hanyalah mengawasimu…"_

"Aku bukan herbivore yang harus kau jaga haneuma bodoh—" seolah sedang berbicara dengan Dino, Hibari hanya menatap bayangan itu yang tampak sangat nyata, "—dan kau tahu itu."

"_Ahaha, pasti kau akan mengatakan kalau kau tidak lemah sampai harus dijaga olehku—"_ seolah juga mengetahui apa yang dikatakan oleh Hibari, Dino tampak menggaruk dagunya dan semburat merah itu terlihat lagi, _"tetapi—hanya dengan ini aku bisa dekat denganmu. Walaupun aku mencoba untuk menghilangkan semua perasaanku padamu… Tetapi—ternyata semua itu tidak berguna."_

…

"_Aku sudah terlalu menyukaimu sejak awal kita bertemu…"_ Dino tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya, _"kau akan tahu saat kau menemukan benda ini."_

Tampak sedikit tersentak dan sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya sendiri, Dino tampak membulatkan matanya sebelum menggeleng frustasi.

"_Ah tidak-tidak, tetapi—kau tidak akan menemukannya,"_ tertawa lagi sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya, _"kau tidak akan menemukannya karena aku akan kembali. Aku tidak akan mati dan aku akan kembali kehadapanmu, karena ini adalah janjiku padamu."_

Hibari terdiam—tidak sama sekali memalingkan pandangannya dari sosok yang sebenarnya tidak nyata itu.

"_Saat aku kembali, aku akan menemuimu—dan dengan mulutku sendiri aku akan mengatakannya… Kalau aku—mencintaimu…"_

Keheningan benar-benar terasa saat itu, hanya ada sosok Dino yang tersenyum diam dan menatap Hibari sementara pemuda itu tampak hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Kyouya—" _bayangan itu tampak mendekat, kali ini berada di depannya dan tampak mengulurkan tangannya, _"—apakah kau menangis?"_

…

Pandangannya mengabur, dan saat mengerjapkan matanya cairan bening itu turun begitu saja membasahi pipinya. Yang membuatnya semakin terkejut adalah saat tangan itu tampak seolah mencoba untuk mengusap pipinya—menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di wajahnya.

Tetapi tidak ada sentuhan apapun yang ia rasakan—karena sosok didepannya saat ini tidak nyata. Dino Cavallone tidak akan pernah ada di hadapannya untuk melakukan hal yang menurutnya sangat bodoh itu.

Bodoh…

"_Aku tidak tahu kau menangis atau tidak—" _matanya masih tetap melekat seolah menatap Hibari yang ada di depannya,_ "—tetapi tenang saja. Aku akan kembali dan menemuimu. Secepatnya—"_

BZZZZT…

Tidak bisa menghapus air mata itu—tidak ingin menghapusnya. Ia inginkan tangan itu menghapusnya, memberikannya kenyamanan yang saat ini sangat ia butuhkan.

Tetapi ia tahu—semua itu tidak akan terjadi…

—Dino Cavallone tidak akan ada lagi untuknya.

"Dasar pembohong—"

Hibari Kyouya tidak suka dengan seseorang yang berbohong.

"Aku benar-benar membencinya…"

Hatinya tidak akan pernah berbohong…

Ia membenci Dino Cavallone yang membuatnya terus mencintainya—meskipun ia sudah berbohong padanya.

_Aku mencintaimu Kyouya… Maafkan aku…_

…Owari…

Udah lama ga bikin ffic dan jadinya malah gaje begini yah…

Maaf ya kemampuan me nurun buat bikin D18 T_Ta

Itu alatnya Spanner bikin sebuah hologram dari rekaman Dino, dan bisa buat seolah Dino ada di sana :') #plak

Oke, saya ga bisa banyak bacot kali ini, jadi silahkan RnR~


End file.
